


What if...

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [67]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Dean Wants to be a Daddie, Episode: s06e02 Two and a Half Men, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:18:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene with Dean and Bobby John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if...

**Author's Note:**

> Season 6 episode 2 Two and a Half Men

Dean nearly fell off the bed at the loud cries.

Dean sat up and looked around sleepily, trying to pinpoint the source of the screams. He automatically looked for Sam on the other side of the mattress, but all he saw were rumpled sheets. Sadness shot through his gut at the sight. It reminded him that Sam hadn't touched him at all since he'd come back, and it made his fist clench the blankets.

 His eyes stopped at the crib, and everything came rushing back. Dean grunted as he stood, and he stumbled as he made his way to Bobby John with heavy eyelids. Bobby John cried harder as Dean picked him up.

"There, there." Dean said gently as he rocked him, slowly making his way to the formula Sam must have made before he left. He warmed it and held the rubber nipple to Bobby John's mouth. He refused to take it.

"C'mon, Bobby. Aren't you hungry?" Bobby John just shrieked louder and Dean was quick to put down the bottle and sniff Bobby John's diaper. It was clean. Dean started pacing as he bounced the crying baby.

"Shh Bobby John, shh. Be a champ for me, huh? Be a big boy for you're old man Dean." Bobby John just sobbed, and Dean held him closer.

He paced for what felt like hours, rocking him, attempting to feed him again, and checking his diaper. He went to his motel bed and slowly laid down, moving Bobby John to lay on his back next to him. He stroked his thin hair.

"I'm sorry, Bobby John. My legs hurt. You gotta stop crying man. You gotta give me a break." Dean watched the baby with sympathetic eyes as Bobby John looked at him with a crumpled face and fat tears rolling down his cheeks. Dean felt like he was about to cry himself. He moved his hand to rub Bobby John's belly. He went to his last resort, something he remembered his mother used to do for him. He sang.

_"Hey Jude, don't make it bad."_

Bobby John kept crying.

_"Take a sad song, and make it better."_

Dean winced as his voice wavered, and he cursed at himself for most likely making Bobby John even more upset than he already was. Like a miracle though, the baby did the opposite. Bobby John's cries slowly but surely got quieter and quieter. Dean continued.

" _Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better."_

Dean hummed the melody as Bobby John's eyes slowly slid shut, until he was sleeping soundly with tears drying on his face. Dean yawned as his eyelids grew heavier. He fell asleep with his hand on Bobby John's little stomach.

His last thought was what Sam would think if he decided to keep Bobby John. 


End file.
